Ojalá
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor original:Indulge. Traducción. Matt/Near.


**Ojalá**

Matt está detrás suyo, tiene los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y sus ojos no se ven gracias a las lentes oscuras. Entre sus labios, hay todavía un cigarrillo prendido que tira un rulo de humo largo, que da vueltas hacia el techo y desaparece. El silencio es irritante, y quiere aclararse la garganta o arrojar el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, nada más para hacer que se detenga esa entera mierda que está llenando el cuarto a rebalsar desde que dijo lo que vino a decir. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se rompió. Cuando menos tiene la impresión que la otra persona lo odia tanto como lo hace él. Debe ser por eso. Cuando el ya conocido click, click, click (del rompecabezas que su compañero usa) llena el espacio, Matt no dice ni una palabra. Se limita a estar parado y esperar, jugando a descansar todo su peso en una pierna, luego en otra, cambiando de posición.

-Dímelo de nuevo. -Click, Click.

Matt da otra pitada del cigarrillo.

-Si ya te lo dije.

Click.

-Quiero escucharlo una vez más. -Click, click, click.

-Mello volvió. -Vuelve a cambiarse de lugar. Se pone en una situación incómoda y no sabe cómo disimularlo. -Me quiere trabajando con él.

-Para él. -Soltó el otro. Click.

-Con él. -Repitió Matt. ¡Cuánto le cansa! Se daba la misma conversación cada vez que Mello estaba implicado entre ellos.

Los clicks paran finalmente y el silencio palpita en sus oídos, por lo que Matt quisiera gritar. Está cada vez más insoportable. Exhala más humo en un profundo suspiro, consciente que necesita una especie de confirmación, que nunca ha necesitado antes, sordo a ellas como estaba, por alguna jodida razón.

-Te estás yendo a Los Ángeles. -Ni siquiera pregunta, lo declara al toque. Como si ya lo supiera, incluso desde antes que se lo dijera.

Matt se parece a los perros, es leal a muerte: se le puede pegar patadas hasta que se desangre y todavía es capaz de volver a lamerte la mano más tarde, pensando que fue todo culpa suya. Siendo así su carácter, aún y cuando sea Mello el que lo abandonó años atrás, es el primero en volver a su lado, sin hacer caso a razones.

Pero es Matt el que elige no reconocerlo como un hecho. Casi llega a ser bizarro, porque no hay nada en el mundo que desee más, antes que éste otro hombre le pida que se quede. _Pedímelo. Nada más tienes que pedírmelo. Te lo prometo, mierda, pero tienes que pedírmelo. Carajo, nada más tienes que pedírmelo. Carajo, nada más tienes que preguntármelo._ Pero no lo hace. Sin embargo, él desarma el rompecabezas por completo, mezcla de nuevo las piezas y el click vuelve a escucharse.

-¿A qué hora te vas? -El click es más lento ahora, como si el que lo provoca buscara hacer todo lo posible por preservar el silencio que acabará por colmar la paciencia de Matt, casi como si supiera que es lo que pasará tarde o temprano.

Matt vuelve a cambiar de postura y apaga su cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano. Rebusca con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que sus dedos dan con la cubierta plástica de un paquete de cigarrillos y palpea luego por el encendedor. Contempla el prender otro, porque cuando no tiene algo que lo mantenga ocupado, sus nervios empiezan a doblarse y acaban quebrándose, llevándose por delante todo lo que tenga frente a sus narices y cayendo luego en un peor estado. No quiere más que dar media vuelta e irse, tomar el avión para Los Ángeles sin tener que mirar atrás, de preferencia nunca más. ¡Si en su poder estuviera, no habría nada para mirar tampoco!

Lo quiere así desde hace mucho. Ha rogado que pase toda esta mierda, que finalmente le cae encima, que al menos llegará más tarde, sin importar cuánto trate de evitarlo. Desearía poder quedarse en Nueva York, viviendo en ese antro de departamento, entrando cada tanto a hurtadillas en el Cuartel General del SPK para robar comida, porque de noche le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Culpa al insomnio, pero en el fondo sabe que ni bien traspasa la puerta, es capaz de sentir a ese otro hombre en el cuarto y después de sólo cinco palabras (tómalo o déjalo, si es o no un buen día para hacerlo), están contra la pared de su cuarto otra vez. Pero nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta. O al menos, eso dice.

Sin embargo, se queda ahí parado, mirándose los pies y revolviéndose con los nervios en punta. Nunca se pone nervioso. Carajo, es Matt y la única vez en que eso le sucedió antes, fue en séptimo grado cuando cierta chica quiso darle un beso después que se paró bajo un estúpido muérdago y con torpeza, jugando, se habían metido juntos al ropero.

Actualmente, estaba convencido de que esa palabra no estaba (ni volvería a estar nunca) en su vocabulario inmediato. No obstante, lo que podríamos meter ahí dentro es "joder", "mierda", "carajo" y todo aquello que tenga que ver con cigarrillos o Near. Insiste en que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras, en especial cuando uno está en confianza. "En confianza" viene a ser, justo con esa otra persona sentada en el suelo, frente a él, una pierna doblada y la otra contra el pecho, mientras que el "click, click, click" sigue.

-¿Vas a darme una respuesta?

Matt entrecierra los ojos y mira directamente a ese hombre frente a sí.

-No.

Suspira, cambia de posición y sigue colocando más piezas en el rompecabezas.

-Nada más dime a qué hora te vas. Puedo pedirte un auto para que te lleve.

Se le adelantó por sí mismo, ya que es probable que Mello tenga un lugar para recibirlo. No tiene ganas de manejar hasta Los Ángeles. Le va a tomar demasiado tiempo, o eso le han dicho, pero el otro chico es un genio, por lo que no es una sorpresita para Matt que él ya asumiera que no aceptaría su ayuda.

-De ti no quiero un carajo. ¡Deja que me voy a la mierda solo!

Es una venganza inmediata, o al menos, esa es la excusa que se da a sí mismo, cuando el más joven de los dos se estremece al oír su tono helado. Matt se muerde la lengua y sigue mirándolo. Hijo de puta.

-Bueno.

En los bolsillos de su campera, las manos de Matt se hacen puños. Se trabajaron todo este caso durante años, siempre juntos, él agarra y se va para ayudar a otra persona, pero lo único que le tiran es un puto "Bueno". Fenómeno. Mierda, que le salió redondo. Puede sentir que las manos, demasiado apretadas, le tiemblan ya sea porque necesita fumarse otro, o bien, se está enojando casi al borde con ese hijo de re mil. Matt no lo sabe. Espera de buena gana que sea lo primero, por lo que termina sacando otro cigarrillo, prendiéndolo, fumándolo y tirándolo al poco rato. Mierda, carajo, pero claro que está enojado. Por si fuera poco, se da cuenta que su actitud está también enojando al otro hombre en esa habitación, cosa que ayuda a que él se calme un poco, y la mano que sostiene el cigarrillo deje de temblar eventualmente, al menos hasta que se le termine el último. Ni bien lo arroja al tarrito de la basura, vuelve a empezar con las puteadas, de la boca para adentro: Matt se da cuenta de que nada más está ofendido porque ese pendejito no es capaz de calentarse en dirigirle su puta mirada.

-¿Por qué mierda no me miras, aunque sea? -La ira le come todo lo mejor que tiene, y a pesar de que se esfuerza mucho, no logra contenerse. -Ni siquiera me preguntaste si me iba, fuiste tú el que salió a decírmelo, agrandado. Ni te molestas en avisarme que puedo quedarme, mucho menos te gastas en pedírmelo, nada más preguntas cuando mierda me voy. Si tanto quieres que me vaya, ¿Por qué no agarras y me echas tú mismo?

Ahora sí que lo está mirando, con la cara colorada y los ojos que casi le lloran. Matt agradece tener las lentes oscuras, porque si alguien lo llega a ver justo a él (un niño de lo más suave) mirando a otra persona de esa manera, sabe que no le quedaría otra que tirarse por la ventana.

El chico se levanta de a poco, estirando las piernas, sacudiéndose con tranquilidad el pantalón blanco y la camisa del mismo color. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que… Ahí va, se agarra un mechón de cabello y se lo enreda en el dedo índice; como si permanecer de pie fuese muy difícil y coordinar ambos movimientos le complicara la existencia. Matt no puede respirar, tiene todo el aire contenido en la garganta, pero finalmente se da vuelta y lo enfrenta. En realidad, no esperaba encontrarlo justo detrás suyo. Al hacerlo, le es cada vez más difícil mantener la dureza en su rostro y mirarlo de esa manera, porque siempre termina siendo así con él, cada mierdosa vez en que lo hace enojar.

Sin embargo, acorta el abismo que los separa, caminando un par de pasos hacia el muchacho más joven, rodeando sus pequeños hombros y estrechándole contra su pecho. Los músculos de su espalda rápidamente se tensaron bajo las manos chiquititas que se presionaron contra ellos, en tanto su abrazo se estrechaba y la cabeza albina se descansaba contra su pecho. Matt enterró su rostro en los cabellos del más joven, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la liberó, suspirando:

-No me quiero ir.

Near también suspira. Más que nada porque está cansado. Como si esta situación lo exasperara hasta el punto en el que no puede ni siquiera hablar. Porque la verdad es que no puede. Ni una palabra y Matt quiere ponerse a la defensiva otra vez, porque le duele del carajo, pero no le es posible darle la espalda al hecho de que Near no le ha pedido que se quede. Debe ser eso, están los dos muy cansados.

Preparándose para decirle algo más, toma otra bocanada, se aclara la garganta, pero hasta ahí llega porque de repente, Near está besándolo y Matt lo único que quiere es morirse. No lo hace más fácil y está al tanto de que su compañero lo sabe, pero ahora ya no le importa demasiado eso de ser suavecito, desde el momento en el cual, el otro clava las uñas en su espalda y se acerca cada vez más, besándolo más fuerte que antes. Lo que más le llama ahora es cortar todo de una buena vez e irse. Matt sabe que si se queda, lo va a complicar todo y cuando sea de día, se va a odiar por eso de seguir metido en la misma de siempre, si al fin y al cabo se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de no enamorarse nunca de nadie.

Aún está ahí con Near, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugando con su cabello, mientras que siguen en medio del cuarto principal del SPK, tratando de pensar en un motivo para no irse y sin embargo, lo tiene ahí enfrente hecho carne y hueso. ¡Lo ama más que a nada en este mundo! No hay por qué dejar de besarlo, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que sus dientes choquen sin demasiada delicadeza, salvo por esas caricias que Matt continúa, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Near. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que estén cruzando los pasillos a tropezones hasta que Matt logra manotear el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de Near. Le toma tanto hacerlo, que eventualmente Near se aparta para respirar y empuja la puerta ya abierta, con suavidad, solo para luego cerrarla de un azote cuando ambos están finalmente adentro.

Manos que tiemblan mucho se deslizan por todas partes, espaldas y pechos, presionando ambas caderas para acercar más al otro, arañando por ambos lados, por todas partes, pero todavía en ninguna, realmente. Lo primero que se saca son las gafas; siempre es lo mismo. Las tira encima del escritorio que Near tiene en su cuarto y ahora está completamente metido en otra cosa, por lo que le importa una mierda lo que pase con ellos. La prioridad, ahora cuando menos, es pasar sus manos por debajo del cinturón de tela del pijama del otro muchacho, para aferrarle la cadera y unirla a la suya porque cuando lo hace, los sonidos que Near deja escapar, lo ponen particularmente caliente, y Matt solamente quiere hacerlo suyo contra la pared.

Matt no se da cuenta de dónde empieza o termina, pero antes que pueda preguntárselo, ninguno de los dos tiene ropa, están en la cama, Near debajo suyo, y sus caderas golpean la una contra la otra, en un desesperado intento por acercarse más. No está seguro de qué hace exactamente, presionando su boca abierta contra el cuello de Near, besándolo, acariciando su pecho y cabello, ladeando la cabeza y mordiéndole una tetilla. No pasa mucho antes del primer tanto, con ese choque rápido, y el jadeo de su nombre, el uno para el otro, contra la piel enrojecida. Solo recuerda Matt un calor blanco y las uñas de Near, rasguñándolo al punto de arrancarle sangre, antes de que los dos se vengan; fuerte, rápido y en desastre, murmurando obscenidades, demasiado cercanos, dejando que sus orgasmos escapen, montados el uno sobre el otro.

De inmediato, busca en la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, ya que todo esto es demasiado normal para Matt; la madera barnizada, la manija de metal, abrir el cajón y tantear para encontrar la botella de lubricante. Le toma segundos hacerlo, destapar, empastar dos dedos, descansar la rodilla entre los muslos del muchacho más joven, separándolos.

-¿Te parece bien ahora?

No espera una respuesta, ya sabe que es lo que va a decirle, y es tan lindo el silencio, que es mejor dejarlo resurgir. No sucede ni un respiro antes de que introduzca un dedo en el interior de Near, el chico se retuerce contra él, gimiendo. Ese sonido lo vuelve loco; que una persona tan calmada y compuesta lo haga, no es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido. Por eso, no hay duda alguna: en especial ahora que ha introducido un segundo dedo, en un lento movimiento que incluso, le duele a Matt. No puede imaginar cómo se siente Near. Corrección: No quiere hacerlo. La espera, es una tortura. En realidad odia tener que prepararlo. Desearía poder deslizarse dentro del calor y no preocuparse por el dolor que pueda causar.

Pero no puede, así que sigue. Prepara a Near para que todo sea más sencillo, y ni bien acaba con él, Matt vuelve a abrir el lubricante para utilizarlo en sí mismo. Se inclina por encima de Near, con la cara enterrada en su cuello pálido y respirando pesadamente contra su piel, una vez que presiona el principio de su pene contra la entrada del más joven. Se le corta el aliento cuando acaba de deslizarlo por completo y después no se acuerda de nada, salvo del calor, lo apretado que está Near y lo bueno que es en sí, tener sexo con él, las sensaciones, porque tiene que admitirlo: son las mejores cogidas que se ha mandado en la vida. Entre suspiros y gemidos, uñas que se entierran en espaldas embarradas de sudor, y susurros de promesas olvidadas que nunca volverán a sostenerse. Es lo mejor que Matt puede otorgarle, en semejante circunstancia. Near lo sabe y por eso, lo acepta sin más. No tiene valor alguno y no son profundas en absoluto, sin embargo.

Se quedan ahí un rato más, cuando todo termina, las piernas y los brazos enredados, respirando pesadamente y tratando de retener cada bocanada de aire en la garganta, durante el máximo de tiempo posible. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se duerma sin quererlo, aferrándose mutuamente, como si fuera lo último que harán mientras les dure la vida. Y en realidad la cosa no está muy lejos de ser así, ya están al tanto de ésto, pero no es algo que se diga en voz alta.

Él se despierta como una hora más tarde, mira el reloj y se putea por dentro, pues no debería haberse quedado dormido, para empezar. Ni siquiera hizo el bolso y su avión se irá en hora y media. Matt se baja de la cama, busca su ropa, se la pone tan rápido como puede, robándose miradas al azar de la forma de Near; su perfil que se dibuja en el naranja creciente del amanecer.

-Odio que me mires cuando duermo.

Matt sonríe. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Near tiene el sueño ligero y se despierta incluso cuando Matt se da vuelta en la cama. Se arrastra hacia él, se inclina, presiona sus labios contra la frente del joven y suspira un poco, no está feliz ni triste, solo está suspirando. Cansado. Lo único que quiere es volver a acostarse. Y no dejar nunca la Base de Operaciones. Pero le está vedado, Near no le pidió que se quedara. Sin embargo, huele su cuello, lo vuelve a besar en las mejillas.

-Te amo, Near.

No le contesta. Es raro que lo haga cuando Matt dice esa clase de cosas. Pero sabe que está ahí. Al menos, era así antes; en los últimos días desconfía. Suspira de nuevo, agarra su billetera, las llaves, los lentes para el sol (que siguen en el escritorio) y estos últimos, se los pone. Mira a Near por encima de su hombro una vez más. Él se da vuelta muy rápido, le da la espalda. Hasta el día de hoy, apostaría (dinero en juego) a ganar, que lo vio llorar, o cuando menos, prepararse para empezar a hacerlo más tarde.

No dice nada. No hay nada que hacer cuando llega el momento de decirse "adiós" y en especial ahora, porque Matt siente que es lo último que tendrá jamás con Near. No obstante, se da vuelta y sigue caminando, no mira hacia atrás hasta que llega a su departamento. Se viene abajo y abre la puerta del dormitorio de una patada.

Near descansa la frente sobre el vidrio de su ventana, observando como los aeroplanos levantan vuelo en el aire. Realmente, llegó al punto de considerar mandar uno de sus agentes a buscar a Matt para traerlo de nuevo, pero no tiene sentido. No ahora.

Tenía que terminar de un modo u otro, ya estaba al tanto de eso. Hechos. Pero igual, agarra el teléfono celular, marca un par de números y espera a que suene.

Siempre le tuvo bronca a los viajes, se pone contento cuando éste se termina. ¡Al fin! Agarra el móvil para llamar a Mello y decirle que va a estar saliendo del aeropuerto en cuarto de hora…

Frunce el ceño al encontrar un mensaje de voz. Cuando lo abre, no se oye nada desde el otro lado. Está en blanco. ¡Qué bronca le da cuando la gente hija de puta…!

-Matt… -Su mano aprieta el teléfono y sus dientes rechinan de apretados. -Ojalá te hubieras quedado. Era eso lo que yo quería.

Click.

**Autor Original: **Indulge


End file.
